This invention relates to catalyst preparation. In one of its aspects it relates to olefin oxidation. In another aspect it relates to CuO containing catalyst.
Acrolein and methacrolein are valuable starting materials for the synthesis of chemicals useful in textile finishings, paper treating and the manufacture of rubber chemicals, pharmaceuticals, plasticizers and synthetic resins. One of the largest single uses for acrolein has been in the production of the amino acid methionine. Acrolein and methacrolein can be prepared commercially by the oxidation of propylene and isobuylene respectively using various type catalysts such as cuprous oxide, mixed oxides of bismuth, molybdenum and cobalt, oxides of antimony plus other metals, or combinations including tungsten oxide and silver selenide. Of this group supported cuprous oxide, Cu.sub.2 O, seems to be the only catalyst used commercially.
Cupric oxide, CuO, prepared by other processes is known to be used by itself or in combination with other metal catalysts as a catalyst for the oxidation of propylene to acrolein although the conversions and product selectivities are generally lower than those of the instant invention. In addition to the catalyst preparation the concentrations used in known CuO catalyzed reactions are different than the instant invention. It is believed that both the manner of preparation and catalyst concentration are contributing factors in the improved conversion and selectivity for olefin oxidation described herein. The essence of the instant invention is to employ a catalyst for the oxidation of olefins to aldehydes that is a supported cupric oxide catalyst prepared by a process other than the calcining process well known in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for preparing a supported CuO catalyst. It is another object of this invention to provide a catalyst and method for preparing aldehyde from olefins.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon study of this specification and the appended claims.